Why Don't You Kiss Her
by StarbucksOD22
Summary: Santana just wants to be with her; she doesn't think Brittany thinks any more about their seemingly innocent touches. Not like she does. Storyline is slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, etc. etc. Brittana of course; slightly AU I guess. BRITTANA! :D

ONE:

Santana shifted her bag on her shoulder; the stupid Cheerios bag was getting heavier each day. Maybe it was the weight of her melancholy. She watched Brittany toss her blonde curled ponytail back behind her shoulder after stretching. Santana's mouth was dry, heart thumping erratically. Furiously gulping down the lemon-lime Gatorade, she closed her dark eyes trying to shut out her best friend's image but it was imprinted on her eyelids.

"San?"

She opened her eyes and looked into Brittany's blue ones. Her friend was looking curiously at her. Brittany took the Gatorade bottle from her hand, shaking her head.

"You won't have any for practice if you keep guzzling it like that," she chastised. The first time Santana had heard Brittany use a word more complex than 'ponies,' she had been surprised. Brittany was very good at being airy and smart at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty, I guess," the Latina shrugged. Brittany poured some of hers into Santana's bottle with a smile. Santana loved it when she did something really sweet like that. Grabbing her bottle, she linked her free pinky with Brittany's and they walked out to the field.

Coach Sylvester really had her heart set on making them bleed today. Santana had never ran so much in practice before. Brittany had been doing so many different tricks that Santana kept screwing up hers. It was very distracting to see her friend doing moves hot enough to have the football players running into each other. Unfortunately, every time Santana screwed up, Coach tacked on another five laps. She was almost done when Brittany struck a pose that made her lose her balance; she went tumbling to the grass.

_Shit._

"FIVE MORE!" Coach yelled into the megaphone. She picked herself up off the ground and shoved off for five more, legs feeling weaker than ever.

Once practice was over, Santana collapsed on the field and stared blankly up at the evening sky. She was tired and stiff. Brittany lay down beside her, turning on her side to look at Santana.

"What's been up, S?" she asked her. Santana averted her eyes from the blue of Brittany's to the blue of the sky, eerily similar.

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Brittany asked, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Cheerios and Glee Club," she lied. She thought of the folded paper that held Sugarland's 'Stay' lyrics. The creases were worn in the paper, and it threatened to tear apart at any minute. Her heart skipped a beat. "It's nothing."

"Okay… Mm," the blonde girl said. Santana chanced another glance at her. "Are you going to help me get ready for my date tonight?"

"O-of course," she answered, cursing herself from here to the underworld. After moving on from Artie, Brittany quickly found another incredibly sweet guy to dote on her. Jayson.

_Gross_, she thought to herself. Jayson was fairly attractive, dark hair sweeping across his forehead just over green eyes. Thinking of the way he always slung his arm around Brittany made her blood boil though. Brittany grasped her hands and pulled her up; she took Santana's hand the way she always did. The Latina ignored the fluttering in her chest and the way her stomach felt unsettled.

_I'm not attracted to B. I'm not attracted to B. I'm not attracted to B._

Her mantra was useless against the reality of the situation when face with a grateful kiss on the cheek from Brittany. She looked flawless for her date, blonde curls hanging loosely around her shoulders and makeup that enhanced her natural beauty. Her blue eyes crinkled as she grinned and turned to meet Jayson at his truck. Santana watched the truck until the red taillights faded into the night before she turned to walk home.

[Thanks again, Santana. XOXO Britt]

She read the text over and over, focusing on the XO. A sigh escaped her lips as she mournfully tossed the phone on her nightstand to go take a bubble bath. It was her secret way of relaxing; she'd dump all the football players in the garbage for a year if they ever found out in hopes they wouldn't dare to tell a soul about her love of luxuriating in the scented bubbles. The water was nice and toasty, just the way she liked it. She switched on her iPod speakers and sang softly to the angst-ridden lyrics until she felt her eyes get heavy.

A knock at the door caught her attention. The clock on the periwinkle bathroom wall told her it was almost 9 o'clock. The knob twisted and she sank further under the water, under the impression that it was her mother.

Instead when the door opened, it was Brittany.

"Your mom said you'd been in here for an hour and a half," she stated simply, taking a seat next to the tub. "You're taking a bubble bath. I thought you said nothing was wrong?"

Santana crossed her arms over her chest and her legs. She felt way too vulnerable sitting there naked while Brittany looked at her like that. That look meant that any second now, Santana was going to come down with a serious case of word vomit and it wouldn't be pretty.

"I don't want to talk about it, B," she said finally. The blonde sighed and swirled her long fingers in the remnants of her friend's bubble bath.

"Turn around," Brittany told her softly. Santana hesitated for a moment before easily complying.

The smaller girl sighed as her friend's fingers ran through her wet hair, massaging her scalp. After Brittany had rinsed the conditioner from her friend's hair, she worked on the tense muscles in her shoulders until Santana's head slumped forward. The dancer smiled as she woke her friend up so she could get dressed and dried off. Brittany took out a hair dryer and finished off her work as Santana started to fall asleep again.

"Lean back against me," she said. "Your hair isn't that wet."

Santana leaned against her friend's front, heart thudding rapidly in her chest, but she was so tired… The world began to drip in front of her dark eyes as Brittany's fingers started to massage her scalp again. Then she knew nothing but dreams.

Brittany picked her up and gently lay her down on her bed before curling up beside her best friend. In her sleep, Santana's hand searched for Brittany, interlocking their fingers before she snuggled up closer to the girl of her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, etc. etc. Brittana of course; slightly AU I guess. BRITTANA! Or SANTITTANY! Whichever you call them :D

TWO:

She woke up warm. The sun beams filtered in through her curtains, splaying gently over Brittany's skin. The blonde's hand was comfortably slung across her stomach and her head was tucked into Santana's neck, body curled into hers. Santana smiled and closed her eyes. She had to savor this moment. It was perfect. Until those fingers draped over Santana's side slid to her stomach and started writing letters. Santana's heart dropped to her stomach, following Brittany's fingers.

F. O. O. D.

Santana suppressed a smirk and kept her eyes closed. Brittany, without moving her head or body, said "Pancakes if you want to get explicit."

"Specific," Santana corrected. She felt Brittany's smile rather than saw it.

"I know what I said, San," the blonde laughed. As an afterthought she added "With Nutella."

"Brat," Santana shot back as she slid from her friend's warm body. Brittany's laughter followed her as she padded downstairs to the kitchen.

She would do anything for Brittany. Any silly little thing. Once, Brittany asked if they could make the beaded necklaces from her colorfully and very organized bead kit. She wanted each of them to wear the other's name on it. Santana protested weakly for about two minutes before she succumbed to the blonde's wishes. It was almost disgusting how much she wanted everything the blonde had to offer; it was almost disgusting how hard Brittany got her to fall for her. Santana Lopez did not _fall_ for anyone. Except Brittany S. Pierce who had her red string wrapped around her little finger.

"Okay, we are not skipping class today so get your ass out of bed," Santana rolled her eyes. "Britt."

"Sannnnn, I don't wanna go!" the blonde pouting, sticking out her lower lip cutely. Santana found herself biting her lip and trying not acquiesce.

"We have to," she said. "For Glee club."

"Oh right!" Brittany said brightly as she threw off the covers and began changing quickly into some of Santana's clothes.

Santana strove to not let the warmth creeping up her cheeks show, but she was failing miserably. She could feel the heat radiating like some neon sign telling the world, namely Brittany who _was_ her world, that she was in love with the taller girl. Turning her face away, she slid some jeans and her favorite concert tee Brittany had bought her at the last one they went to. She grinned as she remembered that night. Rocking out alongside her had made Santana's year.

"Don't forget your Cheerios bag," Santana reminded her.

"I don't have it," she answered.

"What?"

"Oh that," Brittany smiled slightly, her 'Santana, you're going to be so mad at me' smile. "I quit Cheerios."

"What?" Santana's heart dropped to her feet. She loved spending time watching Brittany get all sweaty and… She shook her head and corrected herself. _I love spending time watching Brittany move. Wait! No, nothing sounds right. My freaking brain is a damn pervert._

"You're mad," Brittany observed, quietly walking over to her and rubbing her fingers against Santana's cloth-covered shoulder. "Please don't be mad at me, S…"

"Brittany," she sighed. And then trembled as Brittany's fingers stroked the skin just under her ear. "I c-can't be mad at you."

"You're disappointed then," she said just as softly.

"I'm just disappointed that we won't be spending that time together," the shorter girl admitted. She wanted Brittany's fingers to go away so she could think straight.

"San-"

"I'll quit the Cheerios too," Santana said rashly. _But I have to tell Coach quick before I freak out and change my mind. Ugh, this is such a big decision._ She looked at Brittany's beautiful, soft smile and linked pinkies.

_Maybe it's not such a big decision after all._

But it was. Coach Sylvester flipped her shit. Santana cringed and cowered for two hours while Sue berated her for every ounce of worth she thought she had. There was a bright spot, and of course it was Brittany who was waiting for her outside of Coach's office. She took Santana's hand and led her to the empty Glee room, patting her hair and soothing her with her wonderfully sweet Brittany words. Santana let her head drop onto Brittany's shoulder; they stayed that way until Glee rehearsal started.

"Santana, are you okay?" Mr. Schuester asked them as he walked in the room.

"Fine," she said, hiding her face on Brittany's shoulder. "I just don't feel well." 

"If it's okay, Mr. Shue, I'll bring her home," the blonde offered as she passed her fingers through Santana's hair softly.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said. He dropped a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder. "Feel better okay? I was hoping you'd both do another solo next time."

"Don't listen to Coach," she said softly, sliding her hand into Santana's. "It'll be okay."

"I l- thanks, B," Santana said finally. She immediately hated herself for not telling Brittany what she really wanted to say. "Are you going on your date with Jayson tonight?"

Brittany squeezed her hand and smiled. "Not if you don't want me to, S. I think I can tell him that it'll have to wait until Saturday or Sunday. You're more important to me anyway. He has to accept that!"

Santana smiled, but that feeling in the pit of her stomach sank and started trying to tear its way out of her body. She didn't want him to only have to wait until Saturday or Sunday. She never wanted him touching Brittany, or kissing Brittany, or… Or _loving _Brittany. Brittany was hers. Even if she never said it out loud; she shouldn't have to. She was Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce was hers.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, etc. etc. Brittana of course; slightly AU I guess. BRITTANA! Or SANTITTANY! Whichever you call them :D and if you want to, you can leave a review? So I can know how I'm writing this is all right? :)

THREE

"So it's Valentine's Day," Jayson hinted to Brittany while they were eating lunch. Santana shot him a glare that made stronger men crumble. Jayson practically wet himself, leaving the Latina smiling in triumph. Brittany, oblivious to this one-sided battle of wits, just nodded her head.

"I'm spending it with San," she said casually. His eyes widened and the survival instinct in him told him not to ask any questions.

"Why?" said he stupid mouth. Santana growled at her food. "_I'm _your boyfriend."

"For now," Santana murmured heatedly. Brittany smiled at her, rolling her eyes.

"She's my bestie," the blonde told him. "We always spend Valentine's Day together. Always."

"But Valentine's Day is for-"

"Finish that sentence and you're a dead man, Lawrence," Santana threatened. Brittany gave him a hurt look and switched sides, sitting close to her friend.

"You should probably go now," she hinted. Jayson got up and left in utter disbelief.

"Did you just break up with him?" Santana Lopez was surprised; Brittany wasn't the one to start arguments usually. Well, with anyone but Santana, and while that would normal irritate her, Santana loved that Brittany felt comfortable enough in her presence and with their relationship to argue with her.

"I don't know," Brittany blinked. She rummaged around in her backpack and pulled out a pretty, ornate box with red ribbon tied in a neat bow around it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Santana. I know we're exchanging gifts later, but I thought you could use it… like… now."

Santana gave her the brightest smile she'd ever given anyone, and Brittany beamed back at her, touching her leg lightly. Nervous fingers cautiously undid the ribbon and opened the box. Staring at her was a gorgeous music note necklace with her birthstone shimmering out of the bottom orb. Santana's heart started beating like a hummingbird. She looked up to see Brittany smiling softly at her, and her mouth opened and closed, trying so desperately to find the words appropriate and intense enough for what she was feeling. Instead what came out of her mouth was, "Put it on me, Britt, please…"

She shivered at the feeling of Brittany's fingers ghosting over her flesh as the other girl clasped the necklace. Brittany trailed her fingers a little down her spine before spinning Santana to face her. Santana's eyes roamed Brittany's face to memorize this moment forever, a smile playing across her lips.

"Do you like it?" came the small question.

"B…," Santana laughed lightly. "I _love_ y- it. I love it. Absolutely. Irrevocably. Forever."

"San-" Brittany began, the question dying on her lips as Santana dragged her to the empty Glee room and pressed her lips against hers. Santana tasted like the caramel kisses Brittany had left in her locker for her earlier.

Santana tried to convey everything by that kiss, her lips pressing urgently and softly at the same time against Brittany's lovely, amazing, addictive lips. Santana's heart was beating into the kiss. Brittany sighed happily as Santana's hands softly squeezed her hips, daring Brittany to try to avoid what Santana was telling her.

"You _really_ love it," Brittany giggled after they'd finally caught their breath, and after Santana's heart stopped thudding so damn painfully. She glanced at the blonde whose lips were swollen and eyes a wonderfully bright blue. Santana held out her pinkie.

"We should get a snack," Santana said as they swung their arms between each other. "We didn't get lunch. Tonight we're having your favorite- Lopez quesadillas! So don't stock up on too much junk food."

"Yeah, yeah," Brittany rolled her eyes, waving her hand.

After two bags of gummy bears and various assorted candies, Brittany pouted in Santana's direction as they walked into Glee. Santana suppressed a smirk and motioned for her best friend to sit in a chair. No one had come in yet, and they had the room blissfully to themselves. The shorter girl pulled up a chair beside her and began rubbing her friend's stomach. Brittany locked eyes with her, the moment hanging heavily in the air. Santana's movements became more intimate, more to elicit the response she was now getting. Brittany's eyes fluttered closed, her head tilting back slightly, blonde hair spilling over the back of the chair in scented waves.

"Excuse me," Rachel Berry interrupted, a blush coating her otherwise unshakeable, annoyingly confident features. "But I thought you might want to know Mr. Schue will be here any minute…" 

"Thanks Rachel," chirped Brittany happily, swatting Santana's hand away only to take her pinkie again. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, you too," Rachel said quietly. Quinn walked in toying with a yellow rose.

"Where'd you get that at, Fabray?" asked Santana casually. Quinn shrugged as she sat down.

"Don't know," she said. "It was just in my locker before I came here. It's really pretty though, my favorite…"

Santana rolled her eyes as Quinn dissolved into thoughtful silence. She'd been doing that on and off since she and Finn tried to get back together. It worked for a while, but…

Brittany was looking at her again. Santana shot her a smile as Mr. Schue walked in. The rest of the Glee club noisily followed and the room that was a paradise for them became another classroom.

"Quesadillas," Brittany repeated after a while, shooting her a happy smile.

Santana could only think about how _she _would be the one taking Brittany home tonight, not stupid Jayson.


End file.
